Naruto: Space Hero
by Karasu87
Summary: After saving a runaway princess from a distant planet, Naruto and the crew of The Lady Luck find themselves on an adventure like never before.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Space Hero

Chapter 1: Prologue

The galaxy is a huge place.

There are 5 main military planets in this galaxy. Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure and Iwagakure. There are also a lot more planets. Including planet Fujiiro, which is the home of the famous Hyuuga clan, who practically run the planet. The Fuma clan also lived there until they got fed up with most of the Hyuuga's stuck up attitude and fled to Konoha. Then there's Planet Akai which is the home of the Uchiha's. Or like Naruto likes to call it, the Red Eye Planet.

The Uchiha's started off as a good clan, but as the years went by they discovered the true power of their Doujutsu, The Sharingan. The clan started to become corrupt, and they used their Doujutsu to slowly begin to take over the city's on the planet. If they couldn't take over by using politics, then they used deadly force.

A lot of bad things happened in this galaxy. One of the worst was when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, which is the biggest city on planet Konohagakure…

* * *

A small light blue convertible hover car speed through a forest. Behind the car, a loud roar is heard. The car speeds up a little bit.

In the vehicle sits four people. A Blonde haired man, who is currently writing in a notebook, an Old man with a grey beard who is driving, and a red haired woman who is clutching onto a six year old blond child. The said child uses his left hand to hang on to the woman while his right hand hangs limply at his side. The blonde man looks at the child's arm, a single tear rolls down the mans cheek as he remembers an Iwa assassin crushing his 4 year old son's arm. Not even Tsunade could heal him. He turns his head to the sound of the monstrous roar. He quickly turns to the old man with renewed determination in his eyes.

"Sarutobi, I have a plan. Keep luring the beast away from the city." He looks at the red haired woman who looks worried. He turns toward the child in her arms and stares at the child's right hand. Another tear falls down his face. '_I Promise Naruto, you will be able to move that arm soon, even if I have to die here to make it possible.' _he thought to himself before turning back to Sarutobi.

"Minato, Don't do anything reckless. You have a family that needs you." Sarutobi said, just before a tree falls from the sky. He quickly swerves around the tree. "That was close. What is your plan Minato?"

"I designed a sealing technique that will kill the beast. But as far as we know, if we kill the beast his Chakra will revive him in a matter of minutes." He Stated.

"We know that already, Minato. What are you getting at?" Sarutobi said as he swerved around another tree.

Minato looks at his son, who is asleep in his mother's arms. "This technique will not just kill the beast, but it will seal his chakra. I will seal the Chakra into Naruto. Over time the demons Chakra will merge with his. But the Shinigami has to take my soul for it to work."

"Minato-Kun, think about your son. Isn't there any other way to do this without you dying." The woman said with a trembling voice.

"Kushina, I'm doing this for him." Minato said. "I've been working on this jutsu since the Kyuubi appeared a few months ago. This jutsu is the only way to cure his arm."

Kushina starts shedding a few tears. Minato reaches out for her chin and tilts her head toward him. He looks deep into her eyes and gives her a passionate kiss that may be there last. As they depart, he wipes a few tears from her face. He turns toward his son.

"Let me see Naruto's arm." He bites his thumb until blood starts dripping, then he starts writing strange symbols on Naruto's arm with his blood. He does a few hand signs and the bloody symbols begins to lightly glow. "Sarutobi, tell Kakashi that I want him to train Naruto, also tell Jiraiya not to corrupt my sons mind. And Kushina… I will always love you, I'm glad I fell in love with you, I hope someday Naruto will experience the true love that we felt."

Everyone of the adults begin to shed tears. Naruto meanwhile is still asleep with the seal still glowing.

Kushina wipes away some tears. "I promise I will make him happy and turn him into a great person."

"And I promise as well." Sarutobi said as he stopped the car in a clearing.

"Keep driving away from here, it'll all be over in a few minutes." He turns toward Naruto. _'Become strong Naruto. Protect those who are precious to you, like I've always taught you.'_ After he pats Naruto on the head, he looks up at Kushina. "Kushina when a tattoo appears on his arm, that means the jutsu is successful." He gives her a quick kiss then speeds off to the middle of the clearing.

Kushina watches as he does a few hand signs and yells. "**Summoning Jutsu"** and a large toad appears with a pipe in his mouth and a giant sword by his side.

Sarutobi then speeds off. Kushina takes one last look at her beloved. _'Don't worry. I'll make sure Naruto is known throughout the galaxy.'_ With one final tear, Minato vanishes from her sight.

Minato stands on a large toad. "**Ah. Minato... what can I do for you. Did you finally agree to buy me some Sake?"**

Minato chuckles as the large footsteps get closer. "Not today, Bunta. I need you to buy me some time while I finish my jutsu."

Suddenly a large nine tailed fox appears. He looks at Gamabunta then at Minato. The Fox lets out an evil chuckle.

"**I've finally caught up with you, Human. And you brought out a frog with a tooth pick as backup."**

Gamabunta stares at the Kyuubi. **"Minato how much longer?"**

"Just a few minutes."

"**I hope we last that long."** Bunta said as he quickly unsheathes his sword. **"Hang on Minato."**

Minato channel's Chakra into his feet as Bunta and Kyuubi leapt at each other. Bunta's sword narrowly misses Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi claws at Bunta who leaps back just in time. Minato starts doing hand sign's at a rapid pace as Bunta leaps at Kyuubi, who retaliates with his claws slicing Bunta's face, which leaves a bad scar.

Kyuubi swings one of it's tails at Bunta and Minato, hoping to kill two birds with one stone. But the tail suddenly stops.

"**What is this? I can't move." **Kyuubi looks at a smiling Minato who just got done with his hand signs. **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, HUMAN?"**

Minato chuckles a little. "I just sealed both of our fate's"

Suddenly red chakra leaks from Kyuubi and starts flowing through the forest. Kyuubi watches this and for the first time in the demons life, his face shows fear.

Meanwhile standing beside the hover car. Sarutobi watches the battle. Besides him is a teenager with silver hair, a mask covering his mouth and a headband covering his left eye. Kushina currently cradle's the sleeping blonde in her arms. Suddenly the bloody seal starts to glow brighter. Red chakra begins to fly towards them.

They all watch in astonishment as the chakra swims into the seal. Except for Kushina, being a mother, she is scared that his chakra coils will be destroyed because of the powerful demonic chakra.

"So, this means that Sensei killed the beast?" The silver haired teen asked.

Kushina watches as all the red chakra flows into Naruto, and a black and red tattoo of a fox with nine tails slowly appears on his limp arm.

Sarutobi looks at the tattoo then at the battle. Bunta vanishes in a poof of smoke. "Yes, Kakashi… the jutsu was a success."

They all get into the hover car and arrive back at the clearing. The Kyuubi lays lifeless on the ground. Suddenly his body begins to disintegrate. The group watches for a few seconds until they spot a mop of blond hair lying on the ground.

They walk to the body of Minato who is slowly breathing. Sarutobi lets the tears fall as he stands over the body of the greatest scientist and soldier he's ever known. Kakashi doesn't appear to be crying, but you can tell he was by the wetness in his mask. Kushina with a sleeping Naruto in her arms, kneels down to Minato who slowly opens his eyes.

"Kushina…I don't have long. Find…Jiraiya, give him…my notebook and he'll explain… everything about the seal. Kushina…Sarutobi…Kakashi…Naruto…be strong." Minato said as he took his last breath. Kushina openly cried. Her tears gently fall on Naruto's forehead. Kakashi and Sarutobi both put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Naruto, who joined the academy a year later at seven years old, became best friends with Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke left the Red eye planet because his father said Konoha had the best academy's. Some believe he sent Sasuke there because Itachi once attended the Konoha academy.

But two years after the Kyuubi attack, the Red Eye planet was destroyed by Sasuke's brother Itachi who, with the help of Orochimaru, created a machine that eradicated all life on the planet. It created an artificial virus that spread through the planet. And with a command from Orochimaru, the virus vanishes without a trace.

When Naruto and Sasuke turned 13. They were able to board the very large ship, The Lady Luck. Which was built by Sarutobi, but he choose Tsunade to name it. Because he was afraid of the name Jiraiya may choose. It was also the year Sasuke fell in love with a girl who had an Uchiha for a mother and a Hyuuga for a father. Her name was Mai and her eyes were a gorgeous purple.

Both Sasuke and Naruto fell in love with Mai. They always fought over her. But as it turned out, she started having feelings for Sasuke.

But Tragedy happened a few months later. Team 7 whose members were Naruto, Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The team leader was Hatake Kakashi. The mission was to explore the ruins of planet Akai. That's when they ran into Orochimaru and Itachi. The fight was brutal, but it took a turn for the worse when Kabuto, Orochimaru's Apprentice, suddenly reappeared with Mai. Both Naruto and Sasuke lost control of their rage when Kabuto slit her throat with a with a kunai.

Naruto's right arm suddenly burst into blood red flames. Sakura looks at Naruto, the boy she had a crush on since the beginning of the academy, anger also sparks in her at seeing her close friend die. But before she could do anything Kakashi grabs her as her teammates fight an intense battle.

Reinforcements arrived soon after, but they arrived too late. Sasuke now had a bloody scar across his face, and the final stage of the Sharingan. He stands above the lifeless body of his brother. He glances at Naruto who's arm is still on fire as he stands over the decapitated body of Orochimaru. Sasuke watches as Kabuto crawls the where Naruto is. Kabuto activates his Chakra Scalpel and swings it at Naruto. But Naruto moved so fast the last thing Kabuto saw was a burning fist heading for his face. Sasuke smirked at his friend.

He turned back to Mai and picked her up bridal style, before they both disappear.

Kushina, who came with the reinforcements, saw Sasuke disappear but instead of chasing him, she raced to her son.

Naruto managed to calm down when he felt his mother embrace him, Along with Sakura who has tears in her eyes.

That was 3 years ago. Now Naruto is 16, and no one has seen Sasuke since that incident.

Sakura still has a crush on Naruto. And now Naruto is the leader of a team consisting of people that are very precious to him. That is where this story begins.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another of my original storied. But this is one of the FIRST stories I ever wrote that had Naruto characters in it. You can probably tell I was very young when I wrote this. Will probably keep the cliche title, unless someone has a better one.

By the way... This was originally going to be only a Naruto/Hinata pairing. But I will probably add Sakura to it. Not sure about Ino, I don't like large Harems.

Tell me what you think. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I still have to work on Garfield and my TaleSpin story.

As usual, I'm always open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Space Hero

Chapter 2: Lady Luck

Uzumaki Naruto wakes up to the sound of banging. He rubs the tattoo on his arm. He stands up and slides on his orange colored pants. The banging on the door continues.

"Naruto-kun…Wake up! You promised to play Shogi with Shika today remember. Or do you want me to bring Ino here to wake you?"

Naruto pales at the thought and rushes to the door.

Sakura was about to yell again, when the door flies open. Naruto stares down at his pink haired friend. "Come on Sakura-chan, Don't even joke like that." He was about to say something else but sees her blushing furiously. That's when he notices he forgot to put on his shirt. He laugh's sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan." Said girl suddenly turned away. But she did manage to see a small but noticeable scar over where his heart is.

"I..it's okay…Naruto-kun. I'll just wait here for you to finish changing." With that said, Naruto shuts the door and walks up to his dresser.

On the top are four picture's. One is a picture of Naruto when he was four. He was in his father's arm's while his mother was smiling at the two. The next picture had on it Team 7. Sasuke and Naruto were smiling, while Sakura was blushing slightly while glancing at Naruto, and Kakashi ruffles both boy's hair. The third picture had on it Naruto, Sasuke, Mai, and Sakura all smiling at the camera. Naruto looks at the picture as a single tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and looks at the last picture. It was a picture of Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, Ton-Ton and Kushina. Everyone is smiling while Jiraiya tries to grab Tsunade's breast. While said woman has a tick mark on her head and an evil glint in her eye that promises pain.

Naruto Chuckle's at the memory. He quickly throw's on his black muscle shirt with a spiral on the back, then slides on his orange and black jacket, which also has the spiral on it. His jacket is also missing the sleeves making the jacket more of a muscle shirt. Making his tattoo visible and easier to activate if he needs the extra power.

He looks out the window, stars and planets sparkle in the distance. _It sure is beautiful up here..._ he thought. He bends down and picks up a Katana. The blade is a gorgeous silver with small flames painted on the tip. It also has the Kanji for Love on one side and the Kanji for Strength on the other side. He picks up a sheath, that is Black and has red and yellow flames on it. He slides the Katana into the sheath and straps it on his back.

Sakura looks at her watch. She starts getting pretty fed up of waiting. First she had Kakashi as a sensei and he was usually two hours late for everything. She'd be damned if her best friend starts taking after their sensei. She was about to rush in the room, when the door opens.

Naruto walks out and looks down at Sakura. "Sorry for taking long. Got a little caught up in a few memories."

Sakura knows what he means and decides to change the subject. "I hope we get a mission soon. It's been like forever since we had one."

"Yeah, I kinda miss exploring different planets."

They begin walking down the long corridor. Suddenly the sounds of running echoes through out the corridor. They stop walking and slowly look behind them.

_Oh no…_ they both thought.

A blond girl with a long ponytail and purple clothes suddenly latches onto Naruto's back.

"Um… Hi Ino-chan, what can I do for you?" Naruto said as Ino begins to fake pout.

Ino releases Naruto and walks in front of them.

"Ino-pig, quit jumping on Naruto-kun." Sakura said while glaring at her friend.

"Whatever forehead," Ino said while glaring back. She quickly looks back Naruto. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that Shika has the game all set up for you."

"Great! Let's go." Right after those words left his mouth Ino grabbed his hand and took off down the hallway, leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura suddenly realizes what happened and starts running to catch up. "Ino-Pig, wait up!"

* * *

In a small office a blonde woman with pig tails sits at a desk. On her right is a woman with black hair and a small pig in her arms and on her left is a red head woman with a katana strapped on her back. in front of them sits a large screen. On the screen is a boy with a pineapple hairstyle. He sits at a table with a shogi board on it. Suddenly a blonde haired boy with two girls by his side arrives at the table and sits down.

"About time he arrived. Kushina, are you sure he's not taking after Kakashi?" The red haired woman lets out a tired sigh. Suddenly the blonde haired woman notices Sakura and Ino are supporting blushes along with most of the other girls there. "Scratch that. I think he's taking after Jiraiya." The other two also notice the girls. Tick marks appear on all three of their heads.

_Must… Kill… Jiraiya._ All three thought at the same time.

* * *

(**Fortune City - Konohagakure**)

A white haired man with red marks going down his face, sits in front of a wooden fence with a hold in it. He lets out a perverted giggle, before he suddenly sneezes.

_Oh…crap. _he thought. The sound of girls screaming can be heard. _This can't be good._

"HENTAI!" Can be heard across the city, along with the sounds of a nasty beating.

* * *

(**Lady Luck - Unknown Location - Space**)

Kushina lets out another sigh. "I don't think Naruto's a pervert. He once told me, he's just waiting on the perfect girl to come along. Him and Sasuke were both madly in love with Mai. When she died, he was devastated. He's just afraid he might lose someone he loves."

The black haired woman, looks between the two and back at the screen. "Don't worry, Kushina-Sama. I'm sure the right girl will come along." Kushina smiles at her friend and turns back to the screen. "Then you can have the grandchildren you've always wanted."

"SHIZUNE!" Kushina yelled making Tsunade cover her ears. Kushina begins glaring at Shizune. "As much as I want grandchildren, I believe I can wait a _little_ while longer."

Tsunade clears her throat to make the other two look at her. "Can we watch the game, please. I believe Naruto is losing." The other two quickly look at the screen. "I believe I lost the bet." She said with a sigh.

* * *

A bead a sweat drops from Naruto's golden hair and falls on the game bored. He looks up at his opponent, who is a 16 year old with a pineapple shaped hairstyle. The said opponent sits in his chair looking calm.

_Why did I agree on this? Shika's never even lost a game before._ Naruto thought. Suddenly Shikamaru smirks. _Oh crap._

Shikamaru moves a piece on the board and leans back. The smirk never leaving his face.

"Checkmate." Shika said. "Want to go again?" The large boy sitting beside Shika smiles and begins cheering.

Before Naruto can answer, a man with gray hair and a mask covering half his face appears. He also has a katana strapped to his back. "Naruto, we really need to work on your strategic skills. Come on, It's time to start your training." The man said while shaking his head.

As the mask man disappears in a swirl of leaves, a 16 year old boy with triangles on his face and a large white dog walking beside him, walks up to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you mind if we watch you train?" The boy ask. His dog barks in agreement. "None of us have ever been in that training room before."

"Sure, Kiba. But these guys I train with can be pretty brutal." Naruto Replied. He starts walking away. He then looks over his shoulder. "You guys coming or what?" They quickly scramble after him.

Kiba walks up to Shika and whispers to him. "How brutal can it be?"

"I heard that he sometimes trains with Anko." Shika whispers back as he watches Kiba visibly shudder at that name.

Ino turns to her best friend/rival.

"Your his best friend." Ino said. "Don't you train with him."

"Normal training... yes..." Sakura began. "...but after the incident... he decided to train with the elite..."

After that, the group walk on in silence.

* * *

Kakashi, the man with a mask covering his face and a head band covering his left eye, stands in a very large room watching people of all ages fight while using swords or jutsu's.

Since the walls have seals on them and infused with Chakra. It's okay to go all out in the training room, without worrying about a hull breach.

A man with two swords strapped to his back, dodges a large dragon made of water. The dragon strikes the wall, causing a blue ripple to flow through the wall.

The man glares at the young woman in front of him.

"I said no Jutsus!" The man complained.

The woman glares back. "I saw your sword glowing blue!"

Kakashi just shakes his head at that, and turns to see the door sliding open. And in walks his favorite student. Followed by his friends...

Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Chouji look on in awe.

They spot two people in a fierce sword fight.

A jutsu fight.

And a woman in a brown trench coat with snakes flying out of her sleeve.

Kiba shudders.

The woman looks at the group and smirks...

Just before several snakes fly out and head for them. Ino screams at the approaching snakes. Poisonous fangs showing. Just before the snakes reach them, they vanish in a poof of smoke.l

Then...

Anko walks over to them, laughing all the while.

Naruto just sighs. "Anko... do you have to scare my friends?"

"Come on!" She started with a smirk. "You know princess is always fun to tease."

Ino shakes her head and glares. "Watch it crazy snake lady!"

"Ooh... she has spunk..." Anko said with a lick of the lips. "I like that in my prey!"

Ino pales and backs away.

Kakashi turns to Naruto.

"Let's spar." He said with an eye smile. "I want to see if you still have control."

"Alright..." He turns to his friends. "You guys watch from a safe distance."

Everyone stops what their doing and crowd around Naruto and Kakashi. But still maintain a safe distance. Both combatants stare at each other, then get into a stance. Naruto places his foot to the side and his fist in front of him, while Kakashi pulls out... a tooth. A large tooth.

"Ready!" Naruto gives a sharp nod. Kakashi pumps chakra through the tooth and a white spark appears. It grows along the tooth until it reaches Katana length. The blade looks like white lightning. Sparks fly off to the side.

A second passes...

Kakashi charge forward...

Another second...

Naruto bite's his thumb on his canine.

Another second...

Naruto rubs the blood on his tattoo.

Another second...

Kakashi swings diagonally.

Another seconds...

A flame covers his right arm. And blocks the sword. White sparks fly off as they hit. Naruto smirks and does a leg sweep that Kakashi jumps over. Kakashi then swings again, but Naruto blocks the sword with ease. Jumping back, Kakashi does a few handseals. The room begins to heat up.

A large fireball flies out of his mask covered mouth, and heads straight to Naruto. He raises his arm just as the fireball crashes into him. Smoke pops up from the impact.

The group holds their breath...

The smokes clears, revealing Naruto waving away the smoke. Not a scratch is seen. He gives Kakashi a smirk.

"My turn!" Naruto said as he charges forward. He throws his arm forward. "Flame Tornado!" He throws a punch. The flames speed toward Kakashi. A funnel forms in it, like a tornado. The flames ram into Kakashi, with the speed of a train.

The group watch in awe...

A burnt log is in the place where Kakashi was.

Naruto suddenly leans back as a sword narrowly misses his head. He kicks up, and strikes Kakashi in the gut. He leaps back.

"Amazing..." Kiba commented.

"Sure is..." Chouji whispered out. So, this is the power of the elite...

Sakura watches Naruto with love.

Shika and Ino watch in awe.

Naruto and Kakashi were about to charge again, when a voice comes of the intercom.

_"Naruto! Your needed at the Bridge!" _Kushina's voice is heard. _"Sakura! Shikamaru! You too as well!"_

The flames recede from Naruto's arm. He looks to his friends and nod.

Kakashi stops the flow of Chakra, and gives a smile at Naruto.

"You did great. Minato will be proud." Naruto gives a small smile at that. "You better go... that sounded important."

Naruto nods and him along with Shika and Sakura rush to the bridge.

Meanwhile, Anko turns her attention back to Ino.

"How about a little spar, Princess?" Anko said with a smirk. "I'll go easy..."

Ino gulps...

* * *

Naruto and his two friends enter the bridge. Tsunade is sitting in the captains chair, looking at a holographic projection in front of her. Kushina and Shizune standing behind her. In front of them, are people working furiously at monitors. A large window at the front, showing stars and planets as the ship goes by them.

The trio walks up to the captain and look at the projection. On it, is a picture of a light brown colored or a Sand colored planet.

"You wanted to see us?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turns to Naruto. "Yeah... aside from the fact I lost my bet earlier..." She gives him a small glare. "We've just received an S.O.S."

Kushina takes over. "A small vessel has crashed onto the planet Hokori." The projector switches to a different view. Now it shows a sandy covered surface. "We must launch a hasty rescue mission."

"Hokori..." Sakura started. "That planet is filled with sand worms!"

Tsunade and Kushina share a look.

"We must hurry..." Tsunade said. "Naruto... your in charge."

Naruto nods. "Alright."

"Be careful..." Kushina said, always worrying over her son.

Naruto nods and the trio prepares to head to the planet. Unaware that the meeting on that planet will send the crew into a grand adventure...

To Be Continued...

* * *

The pairing will be Naruto/Sakura/Hinata. Guess I'm a sucker for romance.

Hokori means Dust/Pride.

Hinata will appear in the next chapter. Not sure if I should have Hanabi crash landing on the planet with her. I'm also thinking about having Naruto finding a familiar on the planet, like a fox.

Be sure to check out my Naruto/Okami prologue...


End file.
